Decayed
by fairyglitter101
Summary: The world has been taken over by the Inflicted - walking corpses. And the country of Fiore struggles for its own survival. And somehow Lucy and Natsu get stranded in the worst of it, and no one is guaranteed survival, not even Fairy Tail.
1. The beginning

_Hi, this is a Zombie Fanfic and I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to, favourite, follow, and review to see more. And please enjoy 'Decayed'._

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

 **Chapter 1: The beginning.**

The sunlight was just starting to sink in the sky, falling behind the Alps turning the white snow to a glistening silver from the setting sun. It was just starting to turn to winter, and carrying from the Alps was the smell of dewy rain.

Lucy stood on top of the stone wall that was guarding the town of Magnolia within, looking down one hundred feet below her where the Inflicted moved – people they were once, but now more commonly known as the Inflicted – watching them as they looked at the walls with focused eyes.

These weren't typical zombies you saw in movies, they weren't blank expressionless beings that moved around mindlessly.

These things were different – Inflicted – they were smart. They could strategize, they understood notions and actions, and worst of all moved in packs.

They were lethal at the least.

They couldn't really talk, at best they could string together a few words, but that was only in some cases. Not all.

Natsu moved besides her peering down below at the creatures, "They're getting desperate. They haven't had human flesh in months. At least not these ones."

"The hordes are getting smaller too, they might wither into mounds of unmoving flesh and then we can all move again." Lucy noted.

"Not at least for another year, if let's say they don't get their teeth into anybody." If they decayed enough they would become immobile for them to chase anybody.

The Inflicted were watching the walls, looking for a weakness, a point of entry for them to feast.

They wouldn't though, Fairy Tail, the guards, and public servants within the walls made sure that everything was protected to the best of their ability.

"And soon it will be over."

There was no way to know how it had started, to know where it first came from. Did they rise from the grave? Was it some virus? _How -_ The question asked by everyone.

But since the classical ' _outbreak'_ that took Fiore by storm, no other country was sending out rescue ships; not wanting to risk it themselves.

"We can all hope so. Imagine, having to take down these walls again? Imagine having things back to how they use to be?" Looking out wistfully.

"It's only been one year, Natsu." Not looking at each other, they counted twelve below them. They were nonthreatening for now. One tried to climb the wall, making it only a few feet before it feet slipped out from under it and fell.

They couldn't get through the wall, it was too thick and high. They were safe.

"Can you deny that it feels longer?" This time his onyx eyes looked at her, his pink hair seemed darker from the setting sun, his skin even more bronze from watching the walls from above in the heated sun – a job he volunteered to do more then he should. It wasn't like they were running short of people.

He looked at his partner, his best friend.

"I agree. But time is time, and it's only been a year. And even when the Inflicted can no longer move, would we take down the walls? We have no clue of the origins of how it started. There is still a chance it can all re-happen again, we could need these walls to stay."

Natsu puzzled it over, "You're right. But that doesn't mean we can't miss a time when things were like they use to be."

"Everyone misses it. It was a time we will never understand how much we took it for granted."

"We know now." There was edge to his voice, Lucy knew it well.

"You think you should be out there looking for Igneel. You think that if you used you're time more wisely before the walls were up and searched for your father you would have found him by now." She knew exactly what her friend was thinking.

Natsu didn't say anything.

The sun dipped lower behind the mountains, the sky turning to a dark blue casting, a more sinister look into the night, more sinister then it should have be. Slowly along the sides of the walls, people were lighting their torches, one by one.

You could faintly see the other side of the wall on the opposite side of the city lighting the own lights, illuminating a light grey smudge.

When it was time to return home, guards nodded in grim greeting as they took their stations at the wall relieving Natsu and Lucy from their duty.

Walking back in silence, Lucy missed the time when she saw men in fishing boats down the cannel. The lights on the street lit. The fussiness of people when they bustled past in their normal lives.

When they were arrived at the guild that was dimly lit, they chose a table that held more quietness from the guild. Magic infused objects were used a lot less nowadays. A discovery was made that magic, or magical objects attracted the Inflicted. Soon, and very quickly they were banned. For all mages, for all wizards in Fiore, this was a struggle. Once magic was a part of you, it will always be there. Using up the last drop of magic would ensue death. It is a touchy time. The guild reverted to using candles then magical lights, hence, the dim golden glow.

There was a happy mummer of greetings. The guild wasn't as full as it used to be, with the shifts and the labour that was now required from the town, it still invoked happy memories and a content feeling among the mages.

Mira, who looked worn and battered from her day of work both in and out of the guild, ambled over to their table, "Lucy," catching the blonde's attention, "Master wants to see you." There was a note of anxiousness in her voice, but she didn't elaborate.

Lucy, curious and worried, stood up. And so did Natsu.

"No, Natsu. He just requested Lucy."

They two looked at each other, and Lucy nodded, and he sat back down reluctantly.

"What for?" Asked the male teen, Mira raised her hands slightly in an ' _I don't know why'_ gesture.

Leaving the table, she made way for the stairs, feeling eyes watching her move and disappear behind the wooden door of the office without knocking.

Master looked at Lucy, anguish and tiredness spoke volumes in his features, looking like a very overworked man.

"Lucy. I need something from you. Take a seat." Waving a hand in front of his desk. "I need a favour that may be too big for you. But I need someone who has restraint on their impulsion's, can think with wits first when faced with danger, and someone who most importantly diplomatic. I need you to travel to travel to Crocus. I need you to go to the council. They requested that someone from Fairy Tail should come, I choose you."

"T-the council? Why?"

Master sighed, "I don't know."

"Can I take Natsu with me –"

"Out of the question. Natsu is needed here. He is one of Magnolia's biggest defences."

Lucy nodded understandingly, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight, in an hour. We have gotten a carriage ready for you. Will you be ready to go?"

"I just need to grab a few things, but essentially, yes."

"Good, go. Grab your things and say your goodbyes." There was sadness in his eyes, and Lucy knew it pained him to say those things.

* * *

Lucy changed into jeans, and a long sleeved shirt, wore her trustworthy boots, and double checked her keys were fastened to her hip.

Natsu watched her, "Lucy, what did Master say?"

Lucy turned to face him, he sat on her bed looking grim. "He wants me to go the council. I don't know for how long or why."

Natsu gaped at her, looked at her as if she had electrocuted a kitten, "What? When?"

No one from the guild had left the walls since they had come up.

"Now. I have to leave soon, tonight." Adverting her eyes.

"I'm coming with you –" Natsu insisted.

"I asked, but he was against it. Master made a valid point by saying you are Magnolia's strongest defence."

"Freed has put runes around the town to know if a hoard is coming this way from a mile off, the town will have enough time to go underground if need be, and Fairy Tail is the best defence. Everyone together, not just me."

"I was selfish to even request such a thing of you to come, but you do need to stay, I need someone to come back to."

"That won't matter if I am with you –"

"Natsu, you are the greatest friend in my life, I won't have you come with me on second thoughts. I have to leave now. See me off?"

Natsu snorted as if she even had to ask, "Let's go." His voice was strained, but he followed her out of her apartment.

Natsu asked Lucy to wait for him at the front of the guild before she left. To Lucy, outside at night waiting, despite only having a wooden door separating her from her comrades, the nights felt more sinister then it used to be a year ago. Anxiety swarmed her. She hadn't left Magnolia in a year. Natsu arrived and nodded his head, they left.

"Where did you go?" He couldn't have gone home as it was too far away from the town, and was now on the other side of the wall.

"I'll tell you soon," Natsu responded, feeling two round glass balls in the side of his jumper. Natsu looked at his team mate out the corner of his eye, she was unknowingly pulling faces and grimacing, deep in thought. His heart strings felt like they were tightening.

They walked in silence, and when they saw the gate leading to the outside, guards and carriage in sight, Natsu pulled her between two buildings before anyone saw them. It was now or never to give his gift.

"Natsu –" Lucy started.

"I have something," Pulling out one small Lacrima he handed it to Lucy, it wasn't as good as the bigger versions, so the quality lacked more then he would have liked, but it was the best he could find.

Lucy gasped, "These could get you in trouble, Natsu!" she didn't sound mad, but impressed, "No one is allowed Lacrima's anymore, magic items in use attract the Inflicted."

Natsu nodded, "I have two. One for you, and one for me. This way I can know if you're okay, and you can call me if you ever need help. Promise me that."

"I promise. Where did you find some? Have you been hiding some in secret?"

Natsu nodded, "Mira has been hiding some in the guild. Remember when the outbreak started and the guards had been ordered to take away anything that had magic, because they realized it attracted the Inflicted? Well, Mira managed to hide some from them, for reasons like this."

"That's smart of her," Lucy said in awe. Lucy almost lost her keys that day as well, since it was external sense of magic, it could be physically taken off her. Lucy had to appeal to keep them to the small city council. Lucy had never been so envious of body-holder magic in life, people who had magic internally.

"But, these are cheap ones. So don't use it unless you really have to. Your one can only call mine and the guild. So someone will always be there to answer your call."

Tears gathered in the blonde's eyes, and she leaned forward and embraced Natsu in a hug, thanking Mavis for the friends she had.

"We should head to the gates." Natsu looked at her sternly, his jaw clenched, it was an effort to restrain himself. From what he wasn't sure.

Makarov nodded to the two approaching figures, a knowing look in his eye. Mira had told him what she did, and was glad she had done it, too. "Are you ready Lucy?"

Lucy didn't nod, but gave a small smile. It was the best he would get.

Natsu looked at Lucy, grabbed her around the shoulders and brought in for another hug, for all her knew this could be the last one they could share, "Remember what I said."

Lucy nodded, "Please have it with you at all times."

"I'll have it with me always."

"Time to go, Lucy. The council will explain when you get there, I haven't been told everything." he motioned Lucy to lean down, and gave her an ostensible hug, "Be on your guard. Something big is happening. Something isn't right with the council." He warned.

Pulling back, Lucy looked at her Master with surprise, but didn't say anything near the guards. Getting into the carriage, shutting the door, she peered at the two, Natsu and Gramps; both expressions strained.

Master nodded a farewell, not trusting himself to speak.

"Be safe, Luce." Natsu spoke.

The carriage lunched forward, speeding outside the gates, and for the first time, outside Magnolia in a year. Lucy had never been so afraid.

* * *

 **If you like this story you might like 'Nashi's Step-mother'. Another new release and please check it out, I can promise you won't be disappointed.**

 **Review, Favourite, Follow. It all is all very much appreciated!**


	2. The Travel

_Sorry this has taken so long to update, I have been extremely busy with family coming over to see their father or grandfather as he (from my Grandmother's first marriage, so not my grandfather) is sick, so I have had a lot of cousins and aunts coming up and down to where we are to visit him. I also have made it to the infamous age of eighteen, so, congrats to me. I even had a joint party with my cousin who is one month younger. So, I have had my hands full, plus, to add on top, school has restarted again. And to even ADD ON TOP of that I have other stories to write. SO, sorry for the delay, but please tell me what you think at the end of this chapter. I have struggled with this. But came up with a sneaky (I think) cliff hanger._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I won this story._

 **Chapter 2: The travel.**

It was unsafe at the very least. But also Lucy's biggest protection. Its dangerous speed was something she was lucky to have on her side. The small travelling bag at her feet, Lucy pulled out a thick woolly shawl Aries had made for Lucy the year before for her birthday, and wrapped the Lacrima ball inside, not wanting the rattling of the carriage to shatter it.

The front of the carriage, which was usually out in the open for the driver, had a built wall around the front, protecting the driver from the elements of nature, and the Inflicted.

The curtain wasn't pulled shut over the window, and Lucy scooted closer to it, peering out. The gas lamp beside the window was dim lit, and on second thoughts, Lucy turned it off. If the noise of the carriage and the whining of the horses weren't such a big give away, she didn't want something as trivial as a gas lamp to show where they were.

There had been moments along the way when Lucy was tempted to call out a spirit, but the fear of attracting unwanted attention stopped her. Maybe once she was inside the walls of Crocus she could, where it was safe and hopefully unthreatening.

It had been one long year without them, not being allowed to call them out. And the Stellar mage missed them all dearly.

Watching the scenery, the blonde released a sigh when they hit a soft grass area. The carriage stopped, bumping and jerking around, and smoothed out to a gentle ride. They were on a glad, Lucy realised. A long grassy area with no trees in their path.

With Mother Nature's tree line pushed back, thoughts of Inflicted jumping out from the shadows and latching onto the vehicle eased. Realising quickly that there was a drag to the carriage, Lucy slide open the window between herself and the driver, looking in front of them. There were two horses pulling the carriage.

The driver turned to look at her, "The ground seems to be softer here. The path here has been unused for a very long time. It must have rained earlier, too, it all feels soggy." The blades of grass were high and wild, the small gas light that was in the front gave little foresight in front of them.

Swallowing saliva, the celestial summoner, looked at the tree line, waiting for that spring of a body to leap out and chase them.

"Will we have to stop for the horses?" How long was their running duration?

"Soon. Maybe, I don't know … I'm not actually a professional coachman or whatever. I was just paid a shit load of money to do this by some council member. You must be important if they can't wait till day."

Out of silence, Lucy spoke. "How much more active are the Inflicted at night?"

"They fall into, like a, hyper-frenzy sort of thing. In the day, they are calmer. It's weird. And fucking creepy."

Settling backing into the seat, Lucy looked outside. Her clothes weren't enough to keep her warm. The cold latched onto her skin with icy fingers.

The carriage seemed to go even slower, dragged down by the ground. "Crap!" Hissed the driver. Lucy leaned into the front of the carriage, looking ahead for a sign, a body, something with a snarling mouth.

"What is it?" Mouth turning dry at the thought of the worst.

"It must have rained here recently, or more likely, flooded! Wait, look over there! A river! Curse this land, it must have flooded! The ground is almost too soft to drive through. We're sitting ducks if we don't get out of here!"

Heart thumping dangerously in her chest, Lucy put herself on patrol from the inside of the carriage, glancing out every window fretfully – as if she hadn't been doing that already.

The horses continued to pull the carriage, whining as they did so.

Travelling across the glad, it was agonisingly slow. The ground got mushier and not harder. The land in front of them seemed to stretch with no ending.

There was a small tap on the wall between them, the coachman didn't look back to see her. "Where coming to town. Be on your guard." He didn't say anything else.

The whole way towards the town, Lucy leaned forward in her seat. Sure enough, after a little amount of time, silhouettes of building came into view. Different shades of blackness against the night sky. There was one beautiful thing Lucy found solace in the decaying nation: Stars.

The sky held more then she had ever remembered seeing. Even away from Magnolia, there seemed to be that little bit more. No lights to take away the vibrancy that the Milky-way held.

"Seems …." Looking for any light sources, "Abandoned." She muttered, looking out her own window now. Checking the doors on either side of her were locked, Lucy drew the curtains almost closed, leaving a small gap in them to peak out.

The driver drifted around the edges of the town, not wanting to run into any life … or the lack of it. The sound of crickets and frogs were vaguely distinctive in the abandoned town. It was a small town, and there was no wall around it. Nothing to shield them from the dangerous infection. The people here had either escaped, or worse, turned.

The ground was harder here, thankfully, and were able to move swiftly. Even the horses were quiet.

Biting her bottom lip, Lucy fingered her keys, moving her hands around their familiar shapes. They felt warm. They were aware of her feelings, her stress.

The last time Lucy had called a spirit out, it had been Loke, explaining what was happening. The day after she almost lost her keys. Loke had understood the dangers of Lucy calling them out, and passed on the message to the other spirits. Not one had come out on their own magic. Though that was relieving, it meant they were all safe. But it was saddening.

But this was the least they could do for her, the small piece of comfort they could offer: warmth.

"Oh, hell no! I wasn't paid enough for this!" The driver screeched.

"What happening?" Panicking, Lucy opened the curtain and peered out. All colour drained from her face.

"A fucking cemetery!" his face paled. "We're going around. _Far_ around."

"If we do, we would be closer to the forest. We're travelling between two mountains. We don't want to get closer to anything –"

"Listen, _lady_. I'm the one steering this thing, I call the big shots –"

Two fast blurs ran towards the carriage, snarls ripping through their throats. In the split second they had entered Lucy's sight, she leaned back with flinched eyes. Face pale, she gasped. A struggled scream leaving her own mouth.

 _Thunk_! The Inflicted ramped into the side of the carriage with power Lucy hadn't known they possessed, forcing the carriage on its two side wheels before it settled back down on the ground.

"Fuck!" the driver screamed, and whipped the horses to go faster. A snarl sounded from the roof.

"… _Girl … I smell girl … so good. Girl is good!"_ Its voice was dry and rough. An almost cackling tune to it. Lucy whimpered.

There were two. One was on the roof, so where was the other one?

There was nothing to do with her whip inside the carriage. And she didn't want to call out a spirit, not wanting to endanger one. Plus no one knew if Spirits could even be affected by them.

" _Two … there … are … two …"_ Its voice drawled, slowly connecting the words. But these were not Zombies like there were in the books. They were not mindless. To an extent they were smart. They could talk and think … maybe logically.

There was a strained moment of silence. Neither driver nor summoner dared to speak. Gripping a whip in her dominate hand, and her keys in the other, in case worst came to worst.

There was a soft, gentle tap on the roof directly above Lucy. A small cackle followed. Then another tap.

 _Tap!_

 _Tap! Tap!_

Fingers drummed on the roof, as though, it was thinking, planning ….

Inhaling deeply, it was like inhaling shard ice. Sharp and cold. Heart pounding so loud, Lucy was afraid she couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing to her head.

" _Oh, girly_!" the Inflicted snickered, " _Come out and play_!"

Should she respond? Say anything in return.

"Don't engage with it Lucy, don't engage." The blonde muttered to herself.

Silence.

Weight shifted above her, moving. Looking up, there were two dents in the roof, were the feet were planted, bearing down weight. It was moving to the side of the carriage. Making sure the curtain was completely closed, Lucy stepped away from the door.

The sound of weight hitting metal outside the door, it took a nanosecond to realise that it was standing on the step just below the door.

It was outside the door, Lucy screamed in her head.

The carriage hurtled through the cemetery, and it seemed that the driver had no problem with no driving through it now.

The nob on the door twisted, but caught itself on the lock.

It growled, " _Bad girlie_!"

 _Thunk_! Another force had rammed the side of the carriage. It tilted again on the two side wheels, and the Celestial mage slid forward, towards the door of the Inflicted. It had been so sudden and unexpected, Lucy hadn't had the time to stop herself. Hitting the door, her head hit the glass. The carriage came back down on the four wheels again.

Vision going dizzy, Lucy sunk to the ground, darkness inclosing her sight.

"There are more, Miss!" Fear in his own voice. Lucy barely heard him, only a few slither consciousness.

" _Blood_!" It hissed in excitement. The creature peered in, the curtains had been pushed aside a little on impact. Dark, thick, blood rolled down the glass. Instinctively the Inflicted licked at it. But got nothing.

Getting on all fours, Lucy came to sit on her hunches, looking for her keys. She couldn't see them. Back to the door, Lucy looked over her shoulder.

She hadn't known what she had expected them to look like. It skin had surpassed white and gone to grey. The flesh seemed to hang on the face. It had been a man, maybe in his thirties. Eyes once blue now dull and almost colourless. But what surprised Lucy, something that always came to mind when thinking of the dead, was the smell.

There wasn't one. No rot of decay.

"What the hell," the blonde said under her breath, looking at awe at the creature. The writer in her was drawn to it. However, the Fairy Tail in her forced her to her feet, and made her do the one thing she feared to do.

Lunging forward, unlocking the door, she pushed it open. Catching the creature off guard, it fell back. The goal was to knock it off the step. And maybe if it were human it would have fallen off, but it held itself with balance that Lucy felt, it shouldn't have possessed.

The Inflicted grappled for a hold, of anything. Catching the top of the door the Inflicted held on, its eyes flashing with anger. Lucy stood wide eyed at the creature. Edging towards the door, careful not to come close to the edge, Lucy kicked out at the door. It had done what she had hoped. The door swung all the way back, hitting the side of the carriage, it came between the door and the outer wall. There was a satisfying sound of impact, and the door rebounded, coming back Inflictedless.

Shutting the door, locking it. Lucy scanned for her key. Darkness enveloped the velvet seat, the oak floor. Shattered glass across the floor, broken at some point during the attack. Lemon furniture wax could be smelt. Looking out the back window, Lucy could make out the faint shape of the bodies hurtling after them. Growls, snapping of jaws, hissing came from them. Ten or twenty of them were just the ones she could see...

Fear crippled inside the blonde, rooted to the ground, she could not move, white knuckled hands gripped the curtain, the smell of lavender spray in them. The closest she had been before them then this night, was when she had guarded the wall.

At the start, when the Inflicted first started rising as past friends and family, they had come in swarms. Swarms of healthy mobile corpses. It had started in the West far away, but it was barely enough time to put up a wall. The East side of Fiore was now a desert land, and no one in their right mind would go there … not even when all this finished. It was a suicide wish!

But still, living behind the wall, despite knowing the dangers had made a bubble of safety that couldn't be popped. Not until tonight. There was no wall, their where no guards, or wizards.

Now, it was just Lucy and the Coachman.

They did not stumble behind them once, but got faster and faster, moving faster than if they were human.

Hand and feet clambered over the carriage, it shock with the weight of the dead. The carriage did not tilt, but the Inflicted grabbed on climbing to the top of the carriage. The slide between the front and back of the carriage was square shaped. It was enough for maybe Lucy to get through. Grabbing her small bag Lucy threw it in the front, going in after it, Lucy shut the slide.

"I … I … I don't think … think were gonna m-make it out!" He stuttered. Pure fear in his face, there were no words Lucy could offer him. He had no magic, and as far as Lucy could tell, no fighting ability, but he was their best chance at survival. "I should have gone through the middle of town … not the damn graveyard!" Anger pulsing in his words, enough to make him speak normally.

"We could have died going through the centre of town, you done the right thing!" Lucy reassured.

The shattering sound of glass in the back told them that one of them had gotten in. Holding their breath, they listened, barely breathing in the fear that it would hear them; picking up on the milischool of sound and attack them. The speed of the carriage was not enough to protect them.

 _My Keys_! Thought Lucy, heart dropping in her chest. Would she ever find them again?

Eyeing the horses in front of her, a thought occurred to Lucy just as an Inflicted started pounding on the wall behind them, "Jesus Christ I ain't ready to die!" Screamed the driver! "I want to have kids one day!"

"We have to make an escape!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DOING WOMAN?"

"No! We need to leave this carriage!"

"Wha – no! We can't out run them! Have you been looking –" he was cut off by the sound of a screech behind them. Lucy turned to put a latch on the slider between them, but when she saw that there wasn't one … it wouldn't be long until it discovered it.

"But the horses can! They will be faster without the carriage attached to them. If we can disconnect the coach we will be safe!"

"No we bloody well won't be! We'll still be in the carriage, how are you going to do that, and get on the horse at the same time? These horses won't stay here for us! They're scared!"

Lucy thought about this, "We'll break the window in front of us, somehow get on the horses, disconnect the carriage, and then get out of here!"

The coachman looked solemn, taking it all in. "We won't be protected out there."

"But we'll die in here!" Lucy shot back, just as the wood cracked behind them, splintering down the middle.

The driver looked at the cracked wall and back to Lucy, "Okay, we're going!"

Lucy slumped in her seat, brought her legs back and kicked at window. The glass broke easily. Grabbing her bag, Lucy stood on the sill of where the window had been, flicking away the left over glass.

The cold air lashed at her hair and skin. There was no moonlight to guide their path, just the gas lamb.

The horses out of fear were beyond being controlled, and sprinted as fast as they could go, even with the weight of the carriage bearing on them. Lucy leaned forward with one hand steading her on the frame where the window once was. The horse below Lucy was unpredictable, unknowing to how the horse would react when Lucy would pounce on it.

But, one wrong slip, and Lucy would be left in the glad to die.

Taking one shallow breath, unable to breathe properly, Lucy leapt. For a moment she seemed to stay in the air. Time moved both slowly and fast, a weird combination.

The brush of short fur filled with the smell of hey and saw dust hit connected with Lucy with a heavy inhale of relief. Raising her head, Lucy took in the sight in front of her. Itchiness of long grass blades stuck to her legs from the stickiness of rain or dew. The wild shrubbery appeared like small dots as they passed.

"Natsu!" Whispering instinctively as though he would pop out and protect her. The body of the horse rose and fell beneath her, and there was light she could do but press her legs to side of the horse clenching, and arms around the horse's neck; the mane tickling her face and neck.

Cracking of a wooden wall resounded behind them as an Inflicted thrashed against it, breaking in. The wall splintered open to reveal a crazed corpse. The wall splintered open like a gashing wound reviling a grey sagging skin hand, breaking the small bubble of hope Lucy had immersed herself in.

Peeking behind herself, the Inflicted was illuminated by the gas lamp. The first word that popped into Lucy's head was _ferocious_. The decay of the body had pulled the lips over the gums, showing yellowed teeth. A roll of salvia dribbled out like a transparent string.

The coachman gave a shout, and without further prompt threw himself upon the horse beside Lucy's. "Now what?" He yelled, looking down at the constraints that bound the horses to the carriage.

The bag hang on her back, and a whip still clutched in one hand tightly, turning her knuckles white. The Celestial didn't want to use magic, especially not now when there were so many, and using it would attract more; but if she was doomed to die wasn't it better to fight?

The keys were gone in the back of the carriage, Lucy realised she may never get them back, or at least, not unless this war with the dead ends and she could return to find them. If they weren't stolen.

Hot tear stuck to the blonde's lashes as pictures of her friends appeared in her mind. A brilliant blue appeared in hand, lighting up the glad that surrounded them; the whip came alive.

The power was a radiant warmth that soaked into her skin, still familiar to her after a year. Swinging her hand over head, body twisted back on the horse to look at the ropes and poles. There was spear of wood between the two horses joining them. The ropes that connected between the spears and the carriage. The whip, hot in hand, swung down, burning the leather constraints. Each crack of the whip resonated over the mountains, Lucy cringed under the sound. The leather tore, and eventually, after the heat of the whip, melted away.

There was satisfying burst of speed as the horse shot forward with now found freedom.

"We did it! We actually did it!" As the carriage fell back behind them, rolling to a stop. As the light faded from the whip, Lucy looked in front, just in time to see them run off a cliff.


	3. Waterfall

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I own this story_

 **Chapter 3: Waterfall**

Though it had only been three hours since Lucy had left, Natsu's stomach gave another nervous flip at the blonde's absence, while his heart danced a frantic rhythm that he was sure was borderline on heart palpitations. The guild seemed to mimic his nervous energy with fidgeting limps, twisted expressions, and low conversations. No one from their guild besides the Thunder God tribe had been beyond the walls; and that was only because Freed needed protecting without interruption (from the Inflicted) while he drew and activated the runes around the city of Magnolia.

Lisanna drifted over to the table with a sad expression, "Mira-nee said Lucy has a Lacrima now, one that calls the guild, too." When he said nothing, she came up with another question. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking …" Choosing his words carefully, "That something has happened to her and I can't prove it … but it's just a feeling I have, I dunno, weird huh?" Looking back at her with amber eyes she knew she believed him.

"I understand … I get what you mean. When I was in Edolas, sometimes I would get these feelings that something was wrong here in Earthland. I completely understand what you are saying Natsu. It's like something in you is connected to the person you are worried about, and it becomes a sensor to know if they are in danger. But I could never prove that something was wrong here when I was there. Plus, this is Fairy Tail! Something is always wrong!"

Natsu gave an awkward chuckle, and when silence fell over the table again, Lisanna left. He mused over his thoughts in a dejected air of frustration. The guild left him to be alone but watched him carefully out of the corner of their eyes.

* * *

An ear splitting, noise attracting, scream tore from Lucy's throat as the coachman and herself descended to what sounded like crashing water below them. The horses beneath them moved in the air trying to find something solid to help themselves. All that connected Lucy to the horse was her arms almost in a choke hold around the neck of the black stallion. On the angle she was falling, almost upside down, all the woman could see was the darkness. It reminded her of space. But there was nothing starry to guide her fall.

Instinct kicking in, Lucy hugged her ankles around the side of the horse torso, and pulled her body against its back. Almost falling upright now, inhaling one large breath, clenching her eyes shut, and waited upon impact.

Like knives formed out of ice it cut into her skin in a new found pain the light summoner had never felt. It swallowed her whole. Losing grip on the animal, the writer kicked up, looking for the surface. The loss of air by the coldness had forced Lucy to release air in shock of its coldness, and quickly it was replaced with the dire urge that screamed for oxygen. Water pushed the body of the girl around, disorientating it.

 _Which way was up? And which way is down?_ Were the only thoughts Lucy could coherently think.

Kicking up to the surface, or hoping where the surface was; the mage couldn't see it. Eyes only shrouded with darkness. Keeping still, she done the trick Juvia had taught her long ago. Painfully ignoring her lungs, the heiress stopped the attempts to find the surface, and paid attention to her sinking body. With no air inside, she would skin. With air inside, she would rise. Feeling the falling sensation that drifted her body downstream; Lucy knew which direction to swim.

Putting on the last burst of speed by frantically kicking her legs, the writer broke the surfaces of the water. The sound of a waterfall crashed somewhere behind her.

"Miss! Miss!" yelled the coachman, who had come to a bank of rocks, clinging to the side as he yelled over his shoulder, looking for the wizard. "Goddammit, Miss!" He yelled one final time before giving up when she did not come into sight.

Chest heaving with the pain, limps shacking with exhaustion, a sleepiness crept over Celestial mage. Around her, like thin strips of paper, ice floated on black water. The small light from the stars that weren't visible from under the water, gave little guidance to the sound of the voice.

"H-here! H-h-here!" Each inhale more painful than the last. "Help!" The temptation of giving up, allowing herself to sink was powerful. There was some splashing, but a cold hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to the rocky bank.

When they reached rocks that erected out of the water, almost flat, but sharp in areas, Lucy rested her head on the side, eyes closed and she gathered her breath. Nauseous.

The coachman beside her looked at the thin golden locks and then her shoulders looking for the rise and fall. It was hard to tell if she was even breathing. They would have to move, he thought. And soon.

"We must move! We can't stay here, not with the likely hood that the Inflicted will come down that cliff. We need to move." The voice commanding, the woman allowed herself to be pulled shaky legged out of the water with numb feet and fingers. The ground here was soft with wet sand.

Teeth chattering, arms hugging their bodies, they trudged to the tree line. The soft lull of sleep was convincing without words, and the heiress closed her eyes; ignoring the alarm at the back of her head that screeched 'STAY AWAKE! STAY AWAKE!'.

The ground was inviting, almost seductive to the wary bodies. Kneeling down, hunched over their legs, they tried to gather warmth or energy.

The coachman looked around them. There was no movement. Nothing snarling. And if there were, they wouldn't have the energy to fight it. Reluctantly, he looked up at the cliff line. There were small smudges of greyness that moved along the black line of earth. He couldn't hear them, just see them. An unsettling feeling that they could see _them_ ran an even colder sensation through his body.

"They can't see us, t-they can't see us! There is no w-way t-they can. We're hidden. Y-yeah! We're in the shadow of the trees. I'm imaging it. They're not really looking at me!" he assured himself. But still a part of him didn't believe his own words.

Looking down at the female body beside him, he touched her shoulder. No response. Giving it a small shack. No response.

"Fuck me!" he cursed realising if she fell asleep, she might never wake up. "Miss! Don't fall asleep!" Hissing in her ear, she gave a grunt of protest. Relief flew from him.

It took a lot of work, and with coldness of the wind that slashed against their bodies, the motivation was low. Following the stream of the water, in the safety of the trees, it was like a mindless trek. The Inflicted would seem more lively, or mindful.

Gazing at the black water with remorse, bottom lip quivering. "I-I don't have my bag!" Thinking of the Lacrima inside. Or the keys that were surly somewhere above them in the glad. Warm tears gathered. But this was not the time for sadness. Lucy needed to move. And fast.

"The w-whip too?" desperation pleaded with in his hallowed at voice. The blonde shook her head.

"Lost."

Taking the last of their reserved energy, legs daring to cave under them, chests feeling like they would never feel warmth again, and lack of mobility in fingers, there was only one thing they could do. With nothing by their side to protect them. No horses back to carry them, they were naked to nature and all its snapping and snarling teeth.

* * *

In the stone building of the guild, trapping the warmth of fire and bodies inside greedily, Natsu lit one small flame on his finger. Surly that wouldn't attract any from outside, not when he was in the middle of Magnolia were the radiance of a small match worthy flame on the tip of an index finger tip.

Looking over at the formidable Raijinshuu tribe, Natsu considered his next actions. To ask what he wanted would be a huge favour to ask from anyone, even Fairy Tail. But if anyone would be able to give him the chance to leave the city, it was Freed.

It would be hard to leave on his own terms, and as Makarov had put it: Natsu was magnolia's biggest defense.

All the Dragon Slayers were. But the pinkette seemed to be held up like a holy man that could walk on water – Really, there was still people here like Gildart's and Erza in the guild that could kick more butts then he could without combining. Those two together would be something to be feared – Even more so when Erza took up drinking more frequently.

Freed was the only one that would have access to get outside without _great_ questioning. Natsu could volunteer to project him, just like the Thunder God tribe did when he was first placing the runes on the out skirts of town. This would allow the human dragon a chance to escape. And without consequence on his guild mates.

Walking ostensible towards the Raijinshuu table, dark hooded eyes snapped to look up with him, a following grunt of acknowledgment proceeded after from the lighting dragon. Evergreen, who sat close to Laxus – by really close, Natsu meant, so close, she was practically on his lap – looked up at him in curiosity, pulling her hair behind her ear. Bickslow used his time without looking up to paint another doll of his; besides the current one he was working on there were two other new freshly carved ones seated on the table. Though, if he ever put a soul into it, it would have to be after this whole fiasco ended. The Seith mage was in a dejected pile of sadness when his babies had been taken away by Magnolia's council – Though the council meant for the best, it had made the wizard passive aggressive with anything relating towards the minor council.

"Freed," the boy said, looking at the green haired man, "I need your help."

Putting down his sword that was freshly oiled, he looked at the teen in front of him with furrowed brows. "Natsu?"

Steeling his expression to one of confidence and commandment, "I need to leave and get past those gates –"

"Natsu," Laxus interrupted in a gruff tone, "I know you want to follow that blonde chick –"

"-Lucy!-"

"But you have to trust that she is safe. I know that _out there_ isn't the safest right now, but, if you follow, you'll put yourself in trouble, _and_ Lucy." Heavily lidded eyes stared back sternly, "Us Dragon Slayers radiate more magical energy that flow around us, and the Inflicted can sense that. Lucy is an external magic user, she's safer without you around on this trip. She expels less." His words were meant to deter the young dragon from his goal. But that being said, Laxus didn't want anyone of his Nakama to die. Especially Lucy. If she were to die, he knew something in the pinkette would snap for good, breaking him. So Laxus hoped - no, _prayed_ that she came back alive. If not for the sake of Natsu, then for the guild.

Looking back at sword master, "I'm leaving Magnolia one way or another and if you can help me that will be great, but if you can't or won't, I get it. But make my struggle easier.

Bickslow stopped carving the face of the doll he was shaping, and reached for his visor. "I'm up to ruin some good. You got me man."

* * *

Stumbling over small rocks and fallen branches, the forest seemed to come alive the moment they stepped into it. Groaning branches thrashed against the howling wind, flutter of wings from a sudden take off into the night made Lucy's heart falter and almost fail. No whip or keys, and no light to guide her, there was nothing to protect herself from the Inflicted if they came upon her.

The night was dark but in her mind was the spilling images of pink spiky hair and a toothy grin of a predator. Fire of a dragon to warm her body. But there was nothing by seeping coldness and lost adrenaline.

 _This is how people die in movies. They get all this adrenaline and when it gone and then they die._ Smirking to herself in bitter humour. _A paper bag better not fight with me or I will lose._

"We …" Lucy panted, "We need to stop. Sleep … we need to sleep." It was true. They did. The voice in the back of her mind dared her not to despite her state.

Wet locks shacking off water in refusal, "We're too open here and we have no fire to keep us warm without attracting … something."

There had to be somewhere they could rest. Hell, even a tree would be fine if they scraped up the last of their energy to get to the top of one and nap like a Kuala. But then again these _things_ were smart. If they could talk, surely, they could climb a tree while they slumbered?

"A cave!" words filled with bliss that mixed with fear.

"Should we sleep in there?" It wasn't so much the sleeping part Lucy was inquiring about, but, what if something was already in there.

"Sitting like blind gooses out here, I'm goin' in one way or anotha' whether you are with me or not." Watching the back of his jumper as he neared there blacker part of a mountain, Lucy whispered one name in wilting desperation.

"Natsu."

* * *

Two stone and heavily guarded towers stood on either side of the gate that was heavily enforced with numerous locks. But within the gate was a small narrow door.

Nearing the gate a guard dressed in casual ware with one gun attached to his Hollister looked up blankly, "Come over for our shift?" he asked, the lighted of lisps to his words. But to Natsu's sensitive nose, he knew there was alcohol hidden somewhere near his post of duty. Bourbon.

Freed shock his head. "No, we are here to check the runes outside the gate. We're on orders."

"Orders, eh?" Looking intensely between the two mages, "Don't get me started on orders. I take the piss out of orders."

Freed gave an awkward fake chuckle, "Yeah, I get ya'."

Natsu held back a snort. He knew how refined and proper Freed was, so the abbreviations were funny on the Rune Masters tongue.

"We don't have all night," Natsu commanded. "I got ta' get this kid," japing a finger at his friend beside him. A vain strained in Freed's neck. "To the runes and protect him. I don't have all night."

The guard stood and looked at the teen, leaning in. "What is your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

Humming, the guard turned to his post and picked up a spreed sheet, glaring down at it through the candle light, "I don't see any updates on the runes. There isn't any signature on here confirming you can go past gate." Looking back them, a twinge of visible disbelief in his brown eyes.

"There must be a mistake, sir." One hand on the hilt of his sword. "I was told to check the runes on the front of the gate. It will take a few minutes."

The air around them seemed to freeze, "If this is true … you won't mind going to get a signature from the major."

Grinding his teeth, "We _are_ on order form. We were sent to do this _tonight_. Tell me, if a hoard was to attack right now and we had the chance to get a warning to us to prepare ourselves, and then suddenly we wouldn't all because of a human error was made and a guard couldn't suck it up and let us through, how would you sleep at night?. And why, on all things that are good and holy in this earth why would I want to go out there unless I absolutely had to?" Freed spoke in such a way in an authority like voice that it left the guard nervous and doubtful of himself.

"Let us through," Freed pressed.

A few moments later, and they were out and on the other side of the wall.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Let me know if you found any spelling issues or sentences that didn't make sense so I can fix them right up for future readers.**

 **Laxus and Evergreen. In this story, there will not be a lot of chapters or moments for that matter that are featured around pairings. But there will be hints of it, or little scenes here and there depending on how I feel. The only 'in your face' type relationship that will be happening will be Natsu and Lucy, and I can promise you, I will drag that out like years do to make fine wine.**

 **But on the Laxus and Evergreen front, I can't see them together, well I can, just not as strongly as Laxus with Freed, Mirajane or Cana. But I can most defiantly can see Ever and Laxus having a small fling or something.**

 **And what do you suspect will happen in the next chapter?**


	4. Ghost town

_Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, but I have been busy with life as two people have passed away within the last two weeks. Here is this chapter. So go read._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I own this story._

 **Chapter 4:**

Lucy's heart thundered in her chest. Fear was in everything she looked at. It was in the shadows she passed, the darkness of the mouth of the cave. Invisible eyes were on her from every angle. Every tall piece of dry grass brushing against her legs were fingers reaching up to snatch her. And the only thing that made her feel worse was the cold that was _so_ … _frosty_ on her skin, started to feel like a light burn. It was absorbed in her clothes and skin and there was nothing to warm her but the little heat she radiated herself.

"W-we need to light a fire," he said. "We'll freeze to death." He looked at the twigs on the ground, branches that were sure to ensure they're warmth.

"N-no!" Voice low, almost like a hiss. "We'll die if they see the light! This isn't a joke. I'll sleep high in a tree if you do."

And Lucy wasn't kidding. She could picture it vividly. Hugging onto a high branch like a koala while a fleet of Inflicted ran beneath her like a stampede towards the heat. And she would listen to the coachman's scream in agony as it would drown out to silence

"Fine." They walked closer to the mouth of cave, the deepness both a relief, yet, still withholding a horror they were yet to discover.

The cave was small and damp, but it provided much needed cover. It was the only thing that was protecting them. The crickets began to chip, which they both took as a good sign. They both found it hard to sleep, but in silence they took small shifts of guard duty, leaning against each other to gather warmth, a logical act.

When the morning came, they were quick to rise and leave. Hunger struck hard and by some bitter luck, they found a wild grown lemon tree. With nothing better around them to offer, they plucked one off, the firmness in their hands radiated a light smell. The taste … well, the taste was bitter had the stellar mage spat most if it out. The river flow was thick and wide beside them, acting as a guide. And due to being in a very in-land location of Fiore, towns were to be logically close to the water. Meaning both good and horrible things, and soon enough, they came across one.

It was small town, lifeless looking in its un-maintained with its long grass and partially broken houses.

Lucy crouched on her hunches as she wondered out from the tree line, making sure she was not visible above the grass. The coachman stayed back further in the cluster of the tree line, in the strong belief that the woman in front of him was the best bet to his survival, and would follow her until he came across civilization.

"We need to go in the town," Lucy said, pushing as much authority into her voice.

"Um, is that, like, a suicidal act?"

"We need dry clothes."

Huffing softly, "We can't risk out lives for clothes."

"We need food."

He couldn't argue with that.

Lucy was adamant about venturing into the more excluded houses or shops. From their position on the ground, Lucy could see one main road running down the middle; houses were most of them, but between them small paths and roads broke off and out of sight. They needed food for one, a change of clothes, weapons and transportation, but neither survivors could picture horse being left alive here.

Nearing the town, ears on high alert for the smallest sound, they closed around a small house. The yellow paint chipped away, and foliage growing wildly around them, they peeked in the windows.

"Empty," he said, before opening the unlocked front door.

The house had a dark and stale air to it, almost seeming to crackle. There was also an ordure, a smell of death that hanged with them. Not the Inflicted, no, they had no smell.

Checking in all the rooms, Lucy found herself in a teenager's room. A real prom queen in the making, crossed between a tease and a slut. She found some winter close – not that it was winter at all, but the blonde was covering every piece of skin she could, leaving her old wet close on the ground. Less skin to be scratched or bitten.

Peering around some more, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. Dirty, smelly, and really needed to brush her hair.

Locating a brush, she pulling out the stray leaf or twig and tied it back, creating a sense of control and order.

In the mirror, there was movement behind her.

The coachman – she didn't know his name, she realized. He had a very concentrated look, appeasing maybe when he watched her. It made her skin crawl and a dark thought sprung to mind, what if he had watched her undress? Repressing a shudder, she didn't make eye contact in the mirror, her instinct telling her not to.

The Lacrima was gone, broken, and there was no way to call for help. The Stellar mage looked for a bag. Locating one, she shoved one more pair of clothes in side and moved to the kitchen, making sure to stay light on her feet. The coachman was gone from the room, but a feeling of distrust crept over her.

There was some food in the kitchen, canned pineapple, and a few other things like paster bag – things that could otherwise could be easily cooked. But the true treasure was the box of packed water in the pantry. Ripping the packet open, Luce shoved as many as she could into the bag.

The water sources were wary to use nowadays. Magnolia ran on water that was inside the walls from various sources to make sure it was 'pure' – just in case it made another outbreak..

"We need some more food," Said the Coachman.

"Right," glancing to her right where he stood. "Question, what is your name?"

"Martin."

"Well it's nice to meet you Martin."

Together they looked for some food, there was canned Pineapple and a packet of noddles, and some plastic bags filled with pasta. It would have to do.

Outside the long grass waved in the wind. The backyard was fenced off, and with a quick look outside the window they deemed it safe to venture off.

They looked around in silence, peering into other people's yards. Everything was silent. It was a ghost town.

"We need transport." He said, "We can't go on foot. These things can outrun us, they don't feel exhaustion."

It was true, they didn't. In fact it made them worse than when they were alive. Somehow faster and swifter. Their organs must work, Lucy thought shortly, that's why they don't smell. Recalling on the carriage incident.

Her Keys were in there somewhere … Lost forever?

"Yeah, we do."

"Then what should we do?"

It suddenly occurred to her that she had simultaneously taken the leader role between them.

"Look around and find something. I want to leave here before dark."

"We don't know how many are out here."

"Exactly."

There was nothing. It appeared it had become a ghost town. Everything they could use as a escape was gone or broken, and neither had the heart to make some noise to make it fixed.

There was always the feeling that eyes were on them.

They came to a Tavern. The doors were open and hanging their hinges. The window's broken and their atmosphere darkened intensely.

"I don't want to go in," Martin said, sweating slightly.

Gulping, "We can't stay outside, and we can't go in all houses. But we need to find somewhere to go at the moment, and rest. There is accommodation upstairs. We need rest."

They're spontaneous campout in the cave didn't quite cut it.

Standing rigidly. "I won't go in."

Annoyance peaked up in the corner of her mind. Lucy adjusted her pack back. "I'm going in. Join me if you want."

Most of the chairs were pushed under the table. Lucy didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't the neatness. The stairs were easy to locate.

Finding one room with an unlocked door, Lucy shut it behind herself before clicking it shut.

The blonde waited, for the steps of defeat of the fellow survivor, but he never came.

Rolling her shoulder back, the bag fell to the ground with a thud. Collapsing on the bed, sleep quickly took over.


End file.
